1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting system for computer web cameras. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for a universal lighting system in combination with a light diffuser lens for use with a flat screen monitor fitted with a web camera for enhancing and clarifying, while reducing distortion flaws, of an image of a computer subject generated by the web camera for transmission over a worldwide communication network.
2. Background Art
Laptop computers and desk top computers for use on the networking infrastructure known as the Internet can include a web camera for capturing and transmitting the visual image of the person operating the computer over the network. These computer camera systems (typically referred to as web cam systems) for use over the Internet network are popular particularly when utilized by social dating networks where a transmitted visual depiction of the person is important. The transmitted visual image of a person communicating over the Internet with other persons (not previously introduced) is likely to determine whether a subsequent in-person introduction will ever occur. Consequently, the quality of the images transmitted over the Internet is very important and can only be accomplished by an accurate representation of the person transmitting the image.
Often, the image transmitted from the web camera to a receiving laptop computer or desktop computer is a poor representative image of the person on the transmitting end. Facial flaws and/or contour flaws may be accentuated and projected in the transmitted visual image. Unfortunately, blatant inaccuracies of the subject person may result in an unfavorable image at the receiving computer. This situation may result in unsuccessful attempts at utilizing the social network.
State of the art laptop computers and desktop computers may include either (1) an integrated web camera that is incorporated into the flat screen monitor design, or (2) a stand-alone aftermarket web camera that is physically attached to the top edge of the computer flat screen monitor. Generally, the ambient light level available in the room or space where the laptop computer or desktop computer is utilized is inadequate to transmit a clear image of the computer operator over the Internet. In particular, the primary cause of these visual image transmission problems in the prior art laptop computers and desktop computers that are fitted with web cameras is attributable to inadequate, insufficient or non-existent lighting and/or non-diffusion of the available light. Consequently, the visual image transmitted is of poor quality.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a universal lighting system for use with a computer web camera having a light array comprised of a plurality of efficient, long lasting Light Emitting Diodes (LED) positioned on the distal end of an adjustable telescopic arm for increasing the ambient light level about the computer subject, a light diffuser lens positioned on the distal end of a flexible arm for evenly diffusing the received image light prior to being transmitted over a worldwide communication network such as the Internet via the web camera, and a base clamping mechanism for attaching the universal lighting system to the top edge of the flat screen monitor of either a laptop computer or a conventional desktop computer whether the web camera is an integrated type or a stand-alone, after-market type.